


[podfic] The Trouble with Telepaths

by Annapods



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Getting Together, M/M, Meet the Family, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: “Are you shy about me meeting your family?” Erik asks with a huge smile. “Are you kidding me?”“It’s not funny,” Charles says, his hands firmly planted on his hips, and it’s honestly hilarious so Erik laughs right in his face.(Or a Star Trek AU in which Captain Erik Lehnsherr pays a visit to First Officer Charles Xavier's home planet and encounters a few surprises.)Written byEndingthemes.





	[podfic] The Trouble with Telepaths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Trouble with Telepaths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269931) by [endingthemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endingthemes/pseuds/endingthemes). 



 

**Streaming and download:** [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yga3ykgsj7ezo9e/%5BXM%3AFC%5D%20The%20Trouble%20With%20Telepaths.mp3?dl=0)

 

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 

 **Notes:** this podfic was recorded for Paraka as part of the Harvey Fanaid auction. Thank you for your donation!

Also, thanks to Endingthemes for their permission to podfic their work!

 **Credits:** [background image](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Butchart_gardens.JPG) on the cover

 

 


End file.
